<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard knock life by Leiastar1234Noct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824365">Hard knock life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct'>Leiastar1234Noct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Annie (1982), Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Orphans, Paddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Final fantasy xv crossover with Annie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like any other day, Miss Fleuret got up and kissed her fiance Gladio, and busied herself around the multimillion dollar estate.</p><p>     "Luna my dear could you do me a favor!"</p><p>"Yes what would you like me to do?"</p><p>       "Go to the local orphanage down the street, I would like to adopt a little girl!"</p><p>"Oh of course, I would luv to share our lives with a child who needs a home!"</p><p>     "Then hurry my luv!"</p><p>Luna, walked into the orphanage and walked up towards, the desk that said Mr. Izunia and she waited for said, Izunia.</p><p>Meanwhile:  Noctis rounded the corner behind her and ran down the hallway, back towards the shared dorms, he was trying to prevent himself from being caught by the warden or his lackeys Scientia and Highwind.  He had snuck out of the building to get snacks for his friends and especially Prompto, his best friend.  He was almost at the shared rooms when a hand grabbed him from behind.</p><p>      "Well now look what we have here a runaway cat!"</p><p>"Hand over your loot child!"</p><p>       "I worked hard getting these snacks!"</p><p>"That may be, but you were not allowed to leave the building, so I will now take your stash and put it away for snacks, when you childern behave.  For now though you will be punished, your to stay facing the corner while I'm at my desk</p><p>"Come child, we must go now I have an appointment, with a very Important person!"</p><p>"Let me go Ardyn!"</p><p>      "That's Mr.Izunia to you, Ardyn said as he swatted the child's bottom.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>      Noctis, noticed the lady sitting at the desk but didn't get a good look at her face as Ardyn, put his face to the wall.</p><p>     "So sorry to be late, I had a truancy issue with this one!"</p><p>      "So let's go have a tour of this place and see if there's a child that interests you!"</p><p>"Just let me take care of something!  Ardyn got on the phone.  Yes, Scientia I need you to come down and keep an eye on a certain unruly child, while I show our esteemed guest around!  "Oh yes thank you!"</p><p>     Luna waited, and then saw a man with a circular hat on and pristine slacks and silk shirt.  The woman with him wore a long black dress and a long leather waistcoat.</p><p>      "Tend to the child's hair and if he's unruly, tend to his backside to.  Luna, realized that the brush doubled as a paddling instrument."</p><p>"Is that really nessacary"</p><p>     "Forgive me Miss Fleuret, I do not like to discipline the childern like that, but that one left the building without permission."</p><p>     "Oh I see! He's been very naughty!"</p><p>"Yes! He has!"</p><p>Ardyn, showed her the facilities for the little girls and she enjoyed talking to the little girls, but her thoughts kept going back to the little boy in the corner.</p><p>She new her fiance wanted a litle girl, but...</p><p>     Suddenly, there was a commotion and the boy ran right by her and this time she got a good look at his face, blue eyes, black hair, and a determination like no other and smudges of dirt that needed to be washed off, and ran right into her.</p><p>"Sorry, There's rats in the building and I told Mr Scientia this, but then he checked and didn't find any so then he came after to me."  Before, she could say anything the Scientia fellow came behind and grabbed him!  </p><p>"Noctis, you owe me an apology, as time with the backside of my brush, come with me."</p><p>      "Ugh!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amicitta Residence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So did you see any little girls, that caught your eye."</p><p>     "No thet were all sweet an all, well there was this little boy."  I guess you could say he was a troublemaker.  The poor thing was standing in the corner while I talked to the caretaker of the childern."</p><p>"No little boys!"</p><p>       " But Gladio he was so cute, couldn't we give him a chance!  He was funny he told one of the caretakers, that there were rats in a part of the dorms, so he got in trouble</p><p>"Alright, I'll go look again and find a little girl."</p><p>       "Thank you Luna!"</p><p>Luna went back to the orphanage and spoke to Mr.Izunia, again.  "Hello Mr. Izunia, I would like to look at the pictures of the little girls again."</p><p>      "By all means Miss Fleuret take all the time you need, I must tend to an Inspection so excuse me a moment."</p><p>"Thank you Mr.Izunia!"</p><p>      "But of course!"</p><p>"Could you leave the pictures of the little boys as well."</p><p>       "Of course, will be back soon as he put another folder down.</p><p>Luna, thumbed through the first folder and thought she had picked one, but then she couldn't help herself and frantically looked for the pic of the boy she had her heart on.</p><p>Here we go:</p><p>Noctis L</p><p>Age 8</p><p>Doesn't like vegetables, loves burgers, has an older brother Prompto 13, still in need of good nites at night, loves animals and music.</p><p>Luna looked for the photo of the older brother.</p><p>Prompto L</p><p>Age 13</p><p>Loves pizza, taking photos, his younger brother, animals especially chocobos, and loud rock music.</p><p>"Oh goodness you both are so cute and Gladio, will not be to happy.  But these two deserve a chance."</p><p>Luna heard Mr.Izunia come behind her,  "So anyone catch your eye Miss Fleuret?"</p><p>"Um yes I would like to invite Noctis and Prompto to our home."</p><p>Izunia, smile turned into a frown,  "Not Noctis and Prompto there to much trouble for a lovely lady like you."</p><p>       "Unfortunately, they are not adoptable at the moment!"</p><p>"Well then I'll get the constable and see what your trying to hide."</p><p>      "I'm not trying to hide anything my lady, I will draw up the paperwork!"</p><p>"That's better Mr. Izunia! </p><p>       Luna, was finishing the paperwork when she noticed Prompto step in the room.   "Mr.  Izunia I cannot find my brother anywhere, he's not in the time out room is he!"</p><p>     "I'm afraid my dear Prompto he is not, he has again left the building without permission."</p><p>"Don't worry when we find him, you can punish him yourself."</p><p>     "I don't want to punish him, I just want to make sure he's okay, you sick f."</p><p>      "Sorry Miss!"</p><p>"It's quite alright Prompto, can I tell you a secret."</p><p>      "Sure!"  As he stepped up to her and listened to her whisper something to him.</p><p>"Are you serious you want to adopt us?"</p><p>       "Yes, I've finished filling out the paperwork right now."</p><p>"Your both free to go and find Noctis and go about your business.  If he comes here first, I'll call you to fetch him."</p><p>Meanwhile:</p><p>        Noctis had filled his backpack with snacks, breads, and meats he had bought with money he had earned doing odds and ends for different vendors or the people who lived in the town.   He was done and tired, but then he heard barking.  He looked in all directions, and finally saw the dog.</p><p>     "I've always wanted a dog maybe I can befriend him,  Scientia is going to punish me and my brother is going to yell at me, but I really would like a dog!"</p><p>     Noctis, pulled a sausage out of his backpack and waved it at the dog.  The dog barked happily and ran towards him, wagging his tail.   "Bark! "The dog did as he knocked Noctis over.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis singing:<br/>
"Dumb dog your not supposed to knock me down, but you can follow me, but your some dog that I want for me, and I'll name you Umbra and I'll feed you and walk you and someday will have a family, that will love us, hug us, and sing to us and not throw away us.  Someday!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompto and Luna look for Noctis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto showed all the places his little bro would go to, to earn money, but no Noctis.  Suddenly, Prompto heard singing and so did Luna.  "I think that's my little brother!"</p><p>     "Let's go check Prompto!"  They rounded the corner and saw Noctis playing with a dog.</p><p>"Noctis oh my god your okay! You scared the living daylights out of me!"</p><p>He ran over to his little brother and swatted him on the but.</p><p>     "Ow!"</p><p>"That's for scaring me you little brat!"</p><p>     "I'm sorry Prom, I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"Well we find you!"</p><p>         "What do you mean we, Prom!"</p><p>"Miss Fleuret she's invited us into her home!"</p><p>      "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yup I am!  Come on!"</p><p>       "Ok but my dog comes to!"</p><p>"Noctis, you can't bring the dog he's filthy!"Prompto, picked up his younger brother.

"No, Prom he needs us, please. "Noctis started to sob!"</p><p>One thing he couldn't stand was his kid brother crying.  </p><p>Prompto turned around and mouthed, "Please!" </p><p>Luna smiled.  "Of course get a blanket from the back of the car and put it on the back seat. "</p><p>Prompto got in the car holding Noctis.  "Hey Noct! Call your dog!"</p><p>      "Really! Umbra come!  The dog bounded into the car and Noctis fisted his hands in the dogs fur and then fell asleep in his brothers arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Gladio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The.boys meet Gladio for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto, had fallen asleep to and was awakened when the car stopped.  He rubbed his eyes and looked around and saw that they were parked in front of a ranch style mansion.</p><p>      "Shut up, shut up, we hit the jackpot Noct!"</p><p>Luna took Noctis from Prompto's arms.  "I'm going to give him a bath and then you can meet your father."</p><p>"Our father, were going to have a father?"  Yes and I'll be your mother."</p><p>"Can I hug you Miss Luna, I mean mom!" Prompto exclaimed happily. </p><p>"Do you have chocobo's?"</p><p>     "Of course we do!"</p><p>"Yes, chocobo's! Come with me you can shower in one of the other bathroom's.  While I give him a bath. "</p><p>    Once Luna got Noctis cleaned up with pjs and a good nite, she tried to wake him up, but couldn't he was sound asleep.</p><p>Luna, walked up to a door with Prompto and knocked.  A gruff voice said enter.</p><p>Prompto, was about ready to run because Gladio was a big guy.</p><p>"Umm Luna so did you find a little gi...</p><p>"Luna what did I say?"</p><p>       "I know Gladio, but I wanted a say to, just get to know these boys and here this is the little one I was telling you about, hold him he's very sweet.  This one is Prompto.

"I'm his older brother sir!"

      "Good to meet you, and this one is...

"That's Noctis!"

Suddenly, Gladio saw the dog.  "What in blazes is that dog doing here?"

     "My brother's sir, he wouldn't get in the car without him!"

"Oh , so when your brother doesn't get his way, he throws a fit."  

"Pretty much sir! He'll have you wrapped around his finger before you know it.

     "I'll have to put a stop to that!  Luna, have one of the butler's make up the two rooms across from us."

Luna smiled, because she knew he was going to fall for both of the boys, it was just a question of when.

Luna left the room and Gladio still had Noctis in his arms.  Noctis stirred in his sleep and Gladio threaded his hands, through the childs locks of hair.  Gladio fell asleep for about an hour.  Then woke up to Noctis stirring in his arms.  Noctis eyes fluttered open and Gladio, couldn't believe, how blue they were.   


"Heh!"

        "Where am I?"

"Your in the Amicitta residance!"

        "The Ami..what!"

Gladio chuckled, "How old are you?"

     "I'm almost 9 my birthday is in a couple days!"

"What would you like for your birthday, little one!"

    

 "A Family!"  Gladio nearly dropped his phone on the floor.  "What was that?  "Oh my phone!  Go back to sleep kid.

     

" Ok! 


Gladio, lifted Noctis up and figured he best put the kid to bed, the first room he checked, Prompto was snoring so it wasn't the second room and the dog was laying at the foot of the bed on the floor







</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Luna and Gladio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna bonds with Noctis and Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis woke up to singing across the way.  He crept to the door and saw the lady that brought them to the, Ami... whatever residence, his brother ran by saying something about chocobos.   He crept into the hallway and was just about to be as elusive as a cat when.</p><p>     "Ah caught you!"  Gladio said.</p><p>Noctis froze.  "Sorry sir was just wondering who was singing. "</p><p>Gladio, picked up Noctis and walked into his room where Luna was.</p><p>     "Look what I found a little snooper!"</p><p>"I'm not a little....</p><p>       "Oh Noctis there you are come here little one!"</p><p>"I'm not little!"</p><p>         "Of course your not!"</p><p>"Arms up!"  Luna took the night shirt off Noctis and put a nice red polo shirt on and then put on some nice black slacks."<br/>
She then grabbed a brush to brush Noctis hair.   Noctis grunted a little bit when she got to knots in his hair, but for the most part liked the attention.</p><p>"Dio tells me it's your birthday in a few days!"</p><p>      "Yes Mamm!"</p><p>"What do you want to do?"  Noctis eyes got big, because no one evwr asked before.</p><p>     "Well I've always wanted to go to build a bear, get a collar for Umbra, have video games, go to the movies, have food, and buy toys, and buy books and more toys."</p><p>      Gladio chuckled behind him,  "That's alot kiddo!"</p><p>Noctis just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>      "It's okay if you want to do all that, I just hope we can do it all in one day!"</p><p>      "Really!"</p><p>"Yes!" Gladio said with a big smile on his face.</p><p>       "Your big and scary but your just a big teddy bear, Noctis said and laughed."</p><p>"You better run then, this big teddy bear is gonna get you!"</p><p>       "Help me Prompto, a big growly bear is after me!"<br/>
Noctis said as he ran out of the room and down the hall.  Noctis didn't get far because Gladio caught him and started to tickle him.</p><p>       "Stop it please, Noctis laughed!"</p><p>"I will if you come with me to my office while I work. Luna has a box of toys in there you can play with."</p><p>     "Yes!"</p><p>Noctis walked into the office amazed at how big at was.</p><p>      "Is this all yours!"</p><p>"Yes it is!"</p><p>      "Wow, you've got horses and theres the chocobos Prom is crazy he's running around with them." Noctis said and laughed at the same time."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll teach you to ride sometime!" Gladio said.</p><p>      "Cool!"</p><p>Gladio found the toy box and showed Noctis and then sat down to work, wasn't aware he was going to hear Noctis talk about everything in the toy box and empty it out on the floor.</p><p>"Cool cars!"</p><p>      "I like this plushie but not that plushie.  That plushie is going to get eaten by the t-rex."   Barbies eww, they'll get eaten to, I will build a city with these blocks.  I wonder if these cars actualy work.  A baby doll yuck. 

He secretly luved the baby doll and looked up and made sure Gladio didn't see him cradle it and put clothes on it.</p><p>Once Gladio was sure Noctis was done with his audio commentary on the toy box, he got to work.  It wasn't till about 3 hours later.  He heard....</p><p>"Down with you barbies and plushies, I will eat you now, and the city will be rid of the zombie scourge that is you, and those who have survived will make there getaway.  Suddenly a toy car came flying into Gladio's face.</p><p>       "Noctis!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>        "Time to go do things in your room now!"</p><p>"But I'm having fun!"</p><p>     "You can have fun in your room!"</p><p>"But I like in here!"</p><p>      "Come on kid, lets go and you need to pick up your toys now!"</p><p>      "I don't want to!"</p><p>Gladio, put his arms over his chest, "Well now Princesss are we throwing a fit!"</p><p>      "Yes I am!"  Noctis scowled and stomped his feet.  </p><p>Gladio got on the phone and then Luna showed up.</p><p>"Put him to bed!"</p><p>      "Of course come Noctis!"  As she said that she leaned down and kissed Gladio.</p><p>"Eww gross!"</p><p>       "Come Noctis!"</p><p>"You will pick these toys up in the morning!"</p><p>       "No I won't!"</p><p>"Come here Noctis!"</p><p>Noctis stood there a moment and then looked at Luna.</p><p>       "You better go!"</p><p>"But!"</p><p>    Gladio lifted him in his lap,  "How come your being so naughty?"</p><p>      "Because I want to play in here, I like being with you."</p><p> "I understand that , but when I tell you to do something you'll do it, as your father now that is my job to keep you in line!"</p><p>"Father.  So I can call you Daddy now!"</p><p>       "Yes!"</p><p>"I'm sorry I got mad,</p><p>"Good night, Daddy!"</p><p>"Good night Noctis!"</p><p>     Luna left the room with Noctis and took him to his room.  Prompto was there.</p><p>"Would you like me to read you both a story!"</p><p>      "Yes!" they both said at the same time!"</p><p>Luna read them the story of, "The two boys and the stars.</p><p>     " There was 2 stars in the sky that that the boys looked for so they wouldn't get lost.  One day they couldn't see the stars because it was very cloudy so it blocked the stars.  They ran into a healer that said they were destined to save the world from the cloud cover.  The younger of the two said,  "That's impossible!" And the older said.  "How do we do it."</p><p>To rid the world of the constant cloud cover.  They must believe in themselves and find the 11 coat of arms of the armiger and defeat the summons, to bring back the light.  Luna, looked down and the boys were sound asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Noctis Birthday-Let's go to the movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio, got up and went to Noctis room.  "Hey wake up kid it's your birthday and you need to pick up your toys, and then get dressed for your birthday.</p><p>"But tired still!"</p><p>Gladio thought for a moment, "Hey do I need to tickle you into remembering that you played with your toys in my office.  "No ahhhh it tickles.  Stop don't make me laugh. Gladio picked up Noctis, "Come on Let's go pick up your toys and then get you dressed."</p><p>"But it wasn't me who played with the toys, it was my evil twin."</p><p>        "It was your evil twin huh well I guess, I'll have to hang you upside down and get your evil twin out of you."  Gladio playfully, put Noctis upside down and then and Noctis laughed hysterically.</p><p>      "Stop Daddy your to funny!"   Noctis picked up his toys and made it a point to add more commentary.  </p><p>"Yuck the barbies can be buried in the toy box under the blocks and the plushies will lay judgement over the toy box.  </p><p>"The cars are cool maybe there's a remote control somewhere.   Prompto, came into the room.  "Hey little bro Happy Birthday!"</p><p>"Thanks Prom, I'm so excited we get to go to lots of places for my birthday."</p><p>"Yeah it's gonna be a day you'll never forget!"</p><p>       "Noctis love you need to get dressed now!"</p><p>"Ok I'm coming!"</p><p>Luna took Noctis clothes off and helped him get on a silk black pinstripe suit that Gladio picked out."</p><p>"Now lets put the t-shirt, vest, and tie on!"</p><p>      "I don't want to wear the tie, it's to tight on my neck!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you would look so handsome!"</p><p>       "You think so!"</p><p>"Yes I do!"</p><p>"Ok but make sure it's not to tight."</p><p>"I will, Dio my luv he's ready!"</p><p>Gladio came in and smiled.  "Wow you look great kid and he started to put penny loafers on his kid's feet and then kissed him on his cheek.</p><p>"I want to go to build a bear first, want to see if they have a stuffed kitty cat.  "Alright your wish is granted as Gladio hoisted him up and carried him downstairs to the car.  Gladio strapped Noctis into the back seat and Prompto got in next to him wearing a lavender suit set.</p><p>The drive to the mall was about an hour, once they were there Gladio opened the door for Prompto and undid Noctis seatbelt, and they headed toward the Build a Bear.  Noctis was so excited he started running around the store looking at all the ones he could choose from.  Gladio grew a little frusrated because he didn't want the other parents to think he let his kid do what he wanted and he didn't want Noctis to hurt himself tripping and falling.  Noctis ran by him again and Gladio caught him by the arm.</p><p>"Heh stop that!"</p><p>        "No I'm having fun!"</p><p>"Don't talk back," Gladio scolded and then swatted his kid on his bottom.</p><p>      Noctis looked up at Gladio and started to cry.  Gladio picked him up, "Let's go pick one out, hopefully they'll have a kitty cat somewhere.  Gladio walked around the shop a couple of times and finally found one.  "Heh look what I found."</p><p>     "You found it daddy a Kitty cat."</p><p>       "Yup I did!"</p><p>"Ok so we have to stuff it and then add the heart in it's paw and then stich it up.  Oh and we can record a message to.</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>"Hi Daddy I luv you!"</p><p>      "I luv you to!  Happy birthday!"</p><p>Gladio kissed Noctis on the cheek and then gave him a noisy kiss on his neck.  </p><p>      "That tickles!"</p><p>The employee played back what they recorded.  "Perfect!" Gladio said chuckling.</p><p>     "Ok Noctis now you just sign the certificate, and your kitty and you have the same birthday." The employee said.</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>"Heh can I get this chocobo plushie dad, "Prompto said.</p><p>      "Of course!"  He went through the same routine as he did with Noctis, and they all sang the chocobo song on the recorded message.</p><p>"Now where do you want to go next kiddo, "To get Carbuncle a collar, water dish, food dish, treats, food, and toys.

"Alrighty then.  Noctis laughed" Dad your not the funny guy in that movie with the animals."

"Well I tried!"

"You failed misreably!" Prompto quipped.  "Yeah well I'm looking after kids not four legged critters."

When they got to the pet store both Prompto and Noctis were in awe at how many different things you could get for your pets, so much so, that they kept putting things in the cart, that they didn't need and Luna and Gladio kept having to put things back.

Lastly on the birthday list was having some birthday cake and ice cream at Hannigins. After, they had spagetti for dinner they enjoyed the birthday cake and ice cream.  Noctis, was getting tired but the movie was the last on the list.

The movie, "Detective Pet's R' Us," had a preshow movie of," Singing in movies!"  Noctis enjoyed the singing and dancing and the funny movie after, but started falling asleep in the middle of the movie.  Luna gathered him in her arms and they walked out to the car, and drove home with dreams of singing and dancing in our dreams of happiness and the faith to go on.    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna took Noctis and put his goodnight and pajamas on.</p><p>"Mama I have to to the bathroom!"</p><p>"Okay just give me one second!"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Luna took his pjs off and took him to her room, "Gladio he needs to go to the bathroom!"</p><p>"Ok! I got him!"</p><p>Luna waited in their room until Gladio came out with him.</p><p>"He's good now you can put him to bed now."</p><p>"Come on Noctis!"</p><p>Luna went back into their room and found Gladio sound asleep, and soon fell asleep as well. It had started storming about two hours later and they were awakened to a scream.</p><p>"Dear god Gladio was that Noctis?"</p><p>"I think so my luv!" Suddenly they heard the door open and a small voice, "Mommy, Daddy can I sleep with you, I scared."</p><p>"Of course Noctis, come!" Noctis bounded over to the bed and jumped in.</p><p>"Better!" Gladio said.</p><p>"Yup!" Noctis said as more lightning hit and Noctis put his arms around Luna.</p><p>"Mom dad have you seen Noctis, cant find him!"</p><p>"Don't worry he's with us!"</p><p>"Oh good I thought I dreamt him scream, but then I found his bed empty and wet."</p><p>"Oh Gladio is he wet?" "Let me check, yeah he is!"</p><p>"I'll give him a bath in the morning! Prompto, he's okay now, you can go back to bed!"</p><p>"Okay good night!"</p><p>"Good night!" Luna busied herself in the morning and drew a bath for Noctis.</p><p>"Come on Noctis, it's time for a bath!"</p><p>"Don't want a bath!" "Come on you need one!"</p><p>"Oh I guess I do! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay!" Luna put Noctis in the bathtub and was surprised when Umbra bounded in and jumped in the tub, Noctis laughed hysterically. I guess you both are getting baths then.</p><p>"Yup!" Noctis said. Gladio woke up to all the laughter. "What's going on and what in blazes is the dog doing in the tub. Now I have to put him outside, so he can dry."</p><p>"Does that mean I have to go to, daddy?" "No silly kid, you don't have fur!" "Yeah I would look pretty funny!" "Yeah come on, out of the tub now and I'll help you with your clothes."</p><p>"Okay, can I play in your office like before?"</p><p>"As long as no cars come flying in my face!"</p><p>"Yes!" As soon as Noctis had busied himself with the toybox, Gladio started his work. Noctis started playing with the cars and put together the race track so he could rave them around the track. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Noctis is 9 then thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis was riding his horse when he saw Mr. Izunia entering their entry to their home. "What could he want?"</p><p>Noctis put his horse in his stall, "Hey Prompto Izunia is here, any idea why?</p><p>"Have no idea little bro! Let's find out!"</p><p>Noctis and Prompto quietly opened the door to their house and crept toward the kitchen.</p><p>"No your not taking them, "Noctis heard his mother Luna say.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shhh!"</p><p>"Yes, these are our kids no one has any right to these kids accept us, no matter who these people say they are." Gladio said.</p><p>"Listen! I understand but they are their biological parents!"</p><p>"What?" Noctis said even more confused.</p><p>"Shhh, bro! Whoever they are their not our parents!" Wait a minute it's Highwind and Scientia in disguise."</p><p>"Run Noctis, just run!"</p><p>"Where will I go?"</p><p>"Just go hide somewhere, until I can figure this out!"</p><p>"But I'm scared!"</p><p>"Don't be scared, take your phone with you! I'll call you when the coast is clear."</p><p>"Okay, luv you!"</p><p>"Luv you to! Go now!"</p><p>Noctis crept out of the house but the door squeaked on the way out.</p><p>"What was that, Izunia said?"</p><p>"Izunia, you prick those two people arn't our parents, what are you hiding?"</p><p>"Yeah, what are you hiding?" Gladio said in a heavy tone.</p><p>"Nothing of the sort!"</p><p>"Yeah you are because that's Highwind and Scientia!"</p><p>"Prompto did you say this is Scientia and Highwind, waot a minite Gladio he's right, these two people are them." Luna said angrily.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean Miss, I'm not one! My dear Prompto where is your brother?"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Oh yes I think you do!" Izunia said.</p><p>"Oh my god Gladio, he's off running scared, I'm calling the police."</p><p>"No need of that! I will leave now we will all leave!"Ardyn, left with obviously Highwind and Scientia.</p><p>"Prompto where's Noctis we have to find him before they do."</p><p>"I told him to run, because we both knew who these people were, but why do they want to take us back, wait a minute there was a rumor between the kids at the orphanage that two kids there were from royalty, but no one could figure out who, "What if!"</p><p>"Oh my god when I first wanted to adopt you Izunia said no, but when I said I would bring the constable to the orphanage Izunia changed his mind."</p><p>"We have to get to Noctis first let's go!" Prompto said hurriedly. All of them got in the car and started looking for Noctis. Meanwhile Noctis had run till he was out of breath and had tripped and fell.</p><p>"Ow, shoot now my phone screen is cracked. I'm going to try calling mom and dad so they know I'm alright." Noctis dialed his mom,</p><p>"Come on mom pick up, pick up! Yes!"</p><p>"Noctis, where are you?"</p><p>"I'm near the park, oh my goodness their here. They found me I'm so scared."</p><p>"Don't worry we've called the police their on their way." Suddenly, she heard Noctis phone drop.</p><p>"Let me go, Let me go." "Oh no Gladio, they caught him!" Luna exclaimed sobbing.</p><p>"Don't worry the kid is smart and what little defense training I have given him, he can get away.</p><p>" Suddenly, they hear Izunia yell, "Ow get him Scientia and Highwind.</p><p>"Thank god Gladio, he got away! He's at the park!"</p><p>"Ok lets go!" Gladio sped to the park, while Noctis had started climbing a ladder that led to the top of a building.</p><p>"Leave me alone!" "Come on Noctis will take care of you your worth a lot of money you know!"</p><p>"Money isn't everything and anyway I want my mom and dad!"</p><p>"Kid your gonna fall so why don't you come back and we can talk about this."</p><p>"No I think not, you could lock me away and so I don't think so."</p><p>"Oh my god Gladio look!" Gladio looked where Luna was pointing.</p><p>"He's going to fall!" Luna said as she started to sob.</p><p>"No I won't let that happen!" Gladio hoofed the ten flights of stairs and tried to come up with a plan, on the way. If he could get some rope to the kid, he could have the kid drop down and then he could hoist him up to him or have him climb down to him. He got to the floor underneath his kid.He frantically looked for some rope, luckily the workers working on the highrise building had left some.</p><p>"Noctis, I'm going to throw some rope up to you and then.</p><p>"Dad! What did you say, how are you...</p><p>"Never mind that kid, just grab the rope I throw up to you and tie it to something."</p><p>"But I can't!" "Yes you can!" "Tie a sailors knot and then you can climb down."</p><p>"Ok but I'm scared, their after me!" "Tell them the police are on the way!"</p><p>"Hey Izunia the police are on the way!" "I think your lying Noct!"</p><p>"I'm not! My dad's here!"</p><p>"Scientia and Highwind we need to leave, now!" "Dad their leaving!"</p><p>"Good now catch the rope and find something you can tie it to so you can climb down." "Ok I think, I think I found something. Noctis found some scaffolding.</p><p>"Dad throw me the rope!" It took Gladio a couple of times but he finally was able to get the rope to Noctis.</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to tie it now and then come down to you."</p><p>"Ok be careful, and don't lose your footing!" "I won't!" Noctis was shaking but he finally got a firm hold on the rope and started to descend.</p><p>"Your doing fine kid, your almost there!" Noctis was almost there but then froze in fear.</p><p>"Daddy I can't move!"</p><p>"It's okay stay there and rest a moment!"</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>"Count to ten and breath in and out slowly!" "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Noctis descended somemore.</p><p> </p><p>"Great your almost there!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now put out your hand!"</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you can! Come on put your hand out!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying!"</p><p> </p><p>"Put your hand out son!"</p><p>"But I'll fall!"</p><p>"I won't let you, come on put it out."</p><p>"He realized he was going to have to help him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, plan b if I can just get close enough to put my hand on your hand, then you can let go, but don't let go until I tell you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"I'm almost able to get you, there now. I have my hand on top of your hand."</p><p> </p><p>"Open your eyes now so you can see what your doing!"</p><p>"Ok!  </p><p>"Now take your fingers from your left hand off the rope. I've got your right hand in my other hand, so now let go."</p><p>"As Noctis let go he started to panic as he swung down."</p><p>"Ahhhh don't let me ...</p><p>"I got you!" Gladio said as he hoisted him into his arms."</p><p>"Your okay now!"  Noctis nodded in his father's shoulder."</p><p> </p><p>"That was scary!"  Noctis says.</p><p>"Yeah it was, their bad people, but the police will get them."</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Gladio took the elevator down now that he had Noctis he wasn't taking the stairs again.</p><p>Once they were downstairs Gladio saw Luna and Prompto.  "Hey your mom and brother are here!" Gladio said as he gently placed Noctis on the ground. </p><p>"Is it safe for me to go to them!"</p><p>"Yeah the police have Scientia and Highwind! Look."</p><p>"Noctis looked for a moment to be sure!" Then ran to Luna and Prompto.</p><p>"Mommy that was so scary!" Noctis said as he sobbed in Luna's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I know but your safe now!"</p><p>"Folks we apprehended, two of the three described, we've been looking for these two for a long time."</p><p>"Why did they want these childern!"</p><p>"From what we can tell they were after inheritance."  One of the criminals code name was rooster."  He's been wanted for kidnapping, grand theft, money laundering, the list goes on, he's the one that got away!  But will find him."

"Oh god, what a horrible man!"

"That's for sure!  It seems miss that these two were to come into some inheritance."  Both parents passed in a crash, presumably set up by Rooster and his mob."

"The Boys are Prince Prompto and Prince Noctis, they have been missing for years, but found now."

Noctis laughed in his mom's shoulder.  "I'm a prince, that's funny.  "And I'm Prince Prompto the chocobo prince."

"Yeah Prom your hair looks like a chocobo's but."

"That's Prince Chocobo Prompto to you." Prompto said as he swatted his brother's backside.

"Ow Prompto! Why did you do that!"

"Because your a little brat!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!  I know we will call you, Princess Brattiness!"

"Has a nice ring to it, Princess Brattiness." Gladio said.

"Dad, come on! I'll fight you for that!"

"No you won't not when I can do this!" Gladio grabbed Noctis and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"No fair dad!



"
</p><p> </p><p>"</p><p>"</p><p> </p><p>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>